Looks Like This Job Was
by MarsDragon2
Summary: A set of vignettes exploring the game mechanices with Ramza's merry band of generics.


Work Text:

***1***

"Ugh!"

The archer's arrows hit true and Ramza stumbled back into the alleyway. The Death Corps at Dorter were proving more of a challenge than Ramza had expected. Algus and Delita had defeated one of the archers, but at the cost of their consciousness. At least it wasn't their lives, but the other archer was doing a dammed good job of keeping everyone else pinned down. The knight would be upon them soon; Ramza nodded to Robbins and Diaz across the way. With luck, they'd get the knight in a pincher attack before the archer could fill them with bolts.

"Here!" The unexpected exclamation, if soft, made Ramza start. He had completely forgotten about the chemist beside him, who was now shoving a small vial of liquid in his face. "It's a potion. Drink it up before that knight gets here."

"Jenny...are you sure that's not an ether?" In the dim light the liquid could be either blue or green, and Ramza wasn't totally sure which was which in the first place.

Jenny snorted. "Course it's a potion! Liquid blue, wounds heal true. Liquid green, mind is keen. Every chemist knows that."

Ramza didn't point out that he wasn't a chemist, but he did store the knowledge away for later. "Thanks, Jenny." The potion was cool and refreshing down his throat, and just in time. The knight was almost there. "Hey. When that knight gets here, can you distract him by throwing some stones? It's just like throwing items...except you /mean/ to hit them in the face."

"Hmph. That was only once." She rolled her eyes at Ramza, but it shifted to a nervous smile at his grin. "Sure, I can do it. I've watched you squires do it enough."

Ramza nodded. "Right. Then ready, and...go!"

***2***

"What's that you got there?" Ramza asked as he came up on his new oracle and monk.

Theresa and Diaz jerked suddenly and turned their heads to look at Ramza, both with identical shamed looks. They were gathered around something small that he couldn't see with them in the way. Looking over their shoulder showed...

"He's so small!"

"I think we killed his mother!"

"He won't survive alone!"

"Goblins can fight with humans! I've heard of soldiers befriending them!"

It was, in fact, a goblin. A black goblin baby at that. The little thing was just barely big enough to stand on its own two feet and spent most of its time looking around with wide eyes. It didn't seem exactly right to kill it, but... "And we are just to train and feed it, yes? With whose coin?" Ramza sighed. It was all well and good to avoid killing the Death Corps, but monsters?

"We get plenty of coin from bandits! And goblins do not eat much." Theresa stared at Ramza with iron eyes, as if that would hide the way her hands twisted in her robe.

"He's a brave lad," Diaz continued. "He hasn't cried at all, and in time I'm sure he'll be strong."

Now Robbins and Jenny had wandered over to investigate and Ramza felt the situation slipping out of control. If he'd even had control to begin with. "Well...perhaps on a trial basis. But if it doesn't work, he's back in the forest. Got it?"

Diaz laughed and they both rushed to grab on to Ramza. "Thank you! Truly, you won't regret it," he said.

"I think Adonis would be a nice name for him." The rest of the party stared at Theresa, who ducked a bit under the scrutiny. "I read it in a book. It's a good name."

"Very well," Ramza said, wondering if next it would be panthers and dragons. "Adonis it is."

***3***

"Again! Strike with all your strength!"

Robbins was training Diaz again. They were doing that every time the party stopped for a break these days. Ramza watched them quietly, just observing. Robbins would punch so straight and true that the saplings in front of them would bend. Diaz...could perhaps ruffle a few leaves.

Soon Diaz was bent over panting. Robbins gave him a critical eyes, then wiped his hair back with a sigh. "All right, take a break." Diaz didn't wait another second to collapse full length on the ground.

He didn't even open his eyes when Ramza leaned over him. His face was flushed, and Ramza wondered vaguely if he should call Jenny over for a Cure spell. But Diaz didn't look hurt, just tired, so Ramza held off and simply called to him instead. "Diaz?"

"Huh? Oh, hello sir!" Diaz tried to scramble to his feet, so Ramza leveled the playing field by sitting on the ground as well. It didn't seem to make Diaz any more comfortable. He looked at the ground, the sky, his hands, everywhere but Ramza.

Finally Ramza broke the awkward silence. "Well...how are you at being a monk?"

It atmosphere, if anything, became even more strained. Diaz coughed and said "It...I'm trying, sir. With Robbins' training, I've got to get better. At some point." He laughed, but it didn't sound like he meant it.

Ramza bit his lip. What would his father do in this situation? What would Daravon recommend? "If you're not doing well in the physical classes, what about magery? Theresa or Jenny could help you there."

Diaz shook his head, still staring at the ground. "Wouldn't work either, sir. You've really got to believe for magic. I just don't have the faith. I just...I don't think I have the bravery to be a soldier either, sir." The last words were quiet and in a rush, as if Diaz had finally revealed a terrible secret. Which, in a way...he had.

Ramza frowned. His father had told him about this. Sometimes men needed words to inspire them to acts of bravery, just as they needed speeches to let them see the light of God. Ramza had been looking into the mediator's art for some time now, aware of how a leader could change the entire situation with his voice alone. It was time to put that to the test. "Diaz...I think you can have the bravery, if you search for it. Not every man starts out brave and strong. I myself saw many come to the academy shaking in their boots, and leaving with their heads high and swords on their hip. Perhaps not right away, but if you try I know you will find the strength. Remember that all of us are behind you. And all of us, together, will find and save Princess Ovelia."

Diaz was staring at him with his mouth wide open. "That...that was some fine speech-making, sir." He blinked and flushed a bit before continuing. "I'd say you wasted it on me, but...I do feel a bit better. Thanks."

"I'm glad you think so," Ramza said, grinning. "Do you need any other advice?"

"No, sir!" Diaz paused and seemed to think a bit. "But...I would like to thank you again. You remember when you hired me? Only 1500 gil. The price of a broadsword and a tunic. A man's life isn't worth more than his equipment nowadays. Most of the commanders, they know that and treat us plain soldiers likewise. But you've been so careful with us...it's just...well, thanks. It might not mean much, but I'd follow you anywhere." He glanced over to where Robbins was now teaching Adonis a spinning punch. "Even if I'm weaker than a goblin."

"It's...it's nothing. Do not worry." Ramza had thought that was just what good commanders did.

***4***

"Up you go, then."

With just those words, Robbins lifted Jenny into Boco's saddle. Jenny replied with much cursing. Fortunatenly Boco was a well-trained and calm cocobo, used to the clash of battle and a shifting rider. Also that he was a yellow chocobo. Being able to peck was much less of a problem than being able to cast Meteor. And in the end Jenny did find her seat on top of Boco, her preistly robes hitched up awkwardly around her waist.

"So now I'm on Boco. When do I get down?" Jenny crossed her arms, then uncrossed them and grabbed onto Boco's neck when it made her slip.

"You get down when you're able to ride across the camp without falling off. _Without_ someone leading him." Robbins either hid his amusement well, or he actually wasn't amused. The second seemed near impossible, but it was Robbins, after all.

"Just give him a good kick, Jenny! You'll be across the camp in no time!" Diaz called from where he was helping Adonis watch the eggs. No one was sure how much the eggs needed watching or even where they had come from. But Adonis never left them alone, and everyone else just wanted to know when they'd hatch.

"You! I'll come after you first, then!"

"Aggh! Don't, my lady! You'll smash the eggs!" Diaz cowered and knelt over the eggs in mock fear. Adonis jerked backwards before throwing himself on the eggs with enthusiasm. "Ah! No, Adonis, don't worry. She won't hurt them." Diaz sat back up and patted the goblin reassuringly. "Jenny has a temper, but she's not that bad."

"Gob?" Adonis relaxed a bit, but he still kept close to the eggs. It seemed to be more from confusion than genuine fear.

Boco poked his head into the discussion, nearly hitting Diaz with his beak. "Wark?" Adonis looked startled, but nodded and readjusted the eggs in their blanket before patting Boco on the beak with firm "Gob gob."

Diaz stood up and carefully moved away from the tender scene, grunting as he cracked his back. "Well, we can leave it to him, I suppose. And good job getting over here, Jenny! Or should I only be complimenting Boco?"

Jenny glared, but it was hard to hide how loosely she held the reins. Gathering them more tightly, she pulled Boco's head up and a bit to the left, making the chocobo take a couple steps back before turning his head. "Come on Boco, let's get out of here. The air is better over there by the river."

"Wark!" Boco shook himself all over and Jenny nearly lost her seat, only staying on because of Diaz's supporting hand. His reins loosened again he went back to the eggs, poking them carefully with his beak. "Kweh."

"Hm. If he doesn't want to leave maybe we should hold off on the lesson." Robbins came to stand beside chocobo and rider, giving Boco a friendly pat on the back as he did. He just shrugged at the glare Jenny turned on him. "Trying to make a chocobo go where he doesn't want is no job for a new rider."

"Wait!" Diaz said, dropping back into a crouch so he could take a better look at the eggs. "I think this one just moved a little."

They all leaned in for a closer look. The purple egg did seem to be rocking, slightly. And then a tiny crack appeared, just at the top. A collective gasp went up from the audience, even Adonis and Boco. Then the egg seemed to be taking a break. Still, no one moved away. Jenny didn't even bother to try and get off Boco, choosing instead to lean dangerously over his neck.

"Hoy! What are you all looking at here?" Ramza walked up to the group, carrying a heavy yoke with water buckets attached and floating in mid-air. Theresa rushed behind him, half to refresh the float spell and half her own curiosity. They both leaned over the eggs, just as the crack widened to a small hole. "Ah, they're finally hatching, are they?" He and Theresa settled down to watch and wait with everyone else. The rest of the camp could wait.

"Finally! We've been waiting long enough."

"Should we help them? They seem to be taking a long time."

"No no. You never want to help chocobos out of eggs. And I suppose goblins too. Delita told me a long time ago, they have to prove their strength."

"I heard that warmth can help, though."

"Warmth? Like fire? I have that new black spellbook we picked up in Dorter our last time through. I'm not a wizard, but I bet I could..."

"Fire? St Ajora, no, Theresa! If you want roasted eggs, find some different ones!"

"Jenny, get off Boco before you fall off!"

And admist all the arguing and before anyone but Adonis noticed, a small fluffy yellow chocobo was bumping into an equally small black goblin. Adonis settled back with a satisfied "Gob," and waited for all the humans to stop talking so very much.

It took until the little chocobo stumbled into Ramza's knee for everyone to notice, and when they did it less calmed them down and more changed their object of interest. Eager discussion of names competed with coos and gentle pats of the newests members of the band.

"I like Daimoth for the goblin. What do you say, Adonis? You are, I believe, the father." Ramza gave the goblin a smile, which only got him a shrug and a casual "Gob" in return. "Well, he doesn't seem to mind it, at least."

"I want Nemea for the chocobo. It was the name of one of my old party's best, back in the day." Diaz had the newly christened Nemea in the palm of his hand, cupping the other one around the chick to make sure it didn't fall.

"Might as well," Robbins shrugged. "I'm just glad it's an ordinary yellow chocobo. I've heard of some people getting black or even red out of ordinary eggs sometimes."

"A red chocobo... I might want a red chocobo someday." Theresa sighed, somehow oblivious to the horrified looks everyone else was giving her.

"Well, names are settled then. Welcome to our party, Daimoth, Nemea." Ramza gave them both a grin, and was rewarded with chirp and a grunt.

***5***

"Drifting breeze, come down with fury! Blizzara!"

The last panther went down under a thousand glittering blades of ice. Theresa lowered her hands and brushed down her robe. No one was sure where she had picked up the habit, but she had been doing it ever since she had graduated to priest's robes. Ramza walked up to her as the rest of the party divided up their spoils. "Is it different?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, is it different, between white and black magic." Ramza fumbled for the words he meant. He'd never seriously studied magic, though he'd had an aptitude for it back in the academy. Then he'd wanted a sword to be like his father and brothers. Now, after Cardinal Draclau, he wasn't sure if he wanted anything to do with the supernatural.

Theresa's hat tilted as she considered. "It's...a bit different, but it's the same energy in all things. It's all just what you use the energy for."

Ramza nodded like he understood. "I never got that far in my magical studies. But I did feel that energy."

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" Theresa's eyes quite literally brightened. "It's an energy that fills everything. Sometimes I think...if I could just understand it better... There's that energy in all things, and there's similarity for some beings...if I could figure it out, I could manipulate it across entire battlefields at once!"

"You...you could?" Ramza's mind was filled with the horrifying image of everyone on a battlefield, friend and foe, covered in inescapable fire from heaven. He was sure Theresa was responsible...mostly. In general. To the point she _probably_ wouldn't kill the rest of the party just to discover more about magic. At least, not on purpose.

Theresa didn't notice his discomfiture. "Yes! I could heal everyone in our party, while calling down divine wrath on our enemies!"

"Well...Jenny can do that with her summoned monsters..."

"But I could do it better than Jenny! Faster, and without needing everyone to be grouped just so! If I could just get the math right...perhaps if I studied time magic..." Her words dropped off to rapid mumbling.

Ramza kept his eye on her while vaguely saying something about how they could use a time mage as long as she was careful about it. What had happened to the shy girl she had been? Ever since she had discovered the higher orders of yin-yang magic she'd been obsessed. Ramza was sure he'd never heard of half the spells she'd come up with.

Well, as long as she was careful with the mystic forces she flung around with abandon. Ramza made a note to remind Jenny to brush up on her white magic...just in case.

***6***

"I'm sorry, but...you have to leave."

Daimoth the goblin just stared mutely at Ramza. Nemea let out a soft "Kweh?" and nudged her head to Ramza's shoulder. He shuddered, but stood firm.

"We just can't support you any more. With all the people we're taking on, we don't have the money to feed them and you. And, well..." 'They're more effective in battle', but he couldn't just _say_ that. Not to Adonis' son. Not to Boco's daughter. Not after they'd hand-raised them both. Not after Adonis had been run through fighting with them and none of them had been able to get to him in time, or after Boco had broken his leg to where not even white magic could help and there was no choice but to end it.

Daimoth shook his head. "Gob-gob," he said and made to move back to the party where he didn't belong any more.

Ramza stood in his way. "No. Daimoth, you have to leave. Do you understand? Leave! Go home!"

Daimoth just looked confused and upset. "Gob!" He persisted in trying to shove past Ramza, unable to get past or understand why Ramza was in the way.

"Perhaps he thinks this is home." Cidolfus spoke from behind. He knelt before Daimoth, who just looked at him with open pleading in his eyes. "I am sorry, child, for pushing you from your home. But it is time for you to return to your people in the forest. Do you understand?"

Now Daimoth shook his head fiercer than ever. Ramza felt sick remembering how he had stood between Jenny and the Hokuten soldier in the battle at Bethla Garrison, protecting her until she could finally summon Lich to end the battle. He never should've allowed monsters in the party to begin with. These two were all that were left, but they just couldn't keep them any more. "Daimoth, you have to go to the forest. You too, Nemea!" The chocobo had been trying to sneak back to the party, but Ramza grabbed her neck and dragged her back. "Go!"

Nemea poked at him with her beak, like she always did when begging for a treat. "Kweh?" When Ramza tried to push her away she pressed harder at his pockets. "Wark!"

"No! No treats! No more treats, ever!" The shouting and a quick strike to the beak seemed to do the trick. Now Nemea looked at him with eyes of sadness instead of excitement. Nearby Daimoth gave him the same expression, before slumping his shoulders and dropping his head.

"I think they understand. We'd best leave before this gets any worse." Cid gently pulled Ramza away from Nemea. He was still unable to meet her eyes.

Together they walked back to the party, at every step trying to ignore the saddened animal calls behind them. Robbins gave them both a long look as they hefted their packs to leave, but fortunately left it at that. All the humans understood. They'd discussed this. They had all been prepared.

"They'll be fine." Diaz said with false cheer. "They have animal instincts. They...they belong in the wild."

"...we hand-raised them. What do they know of the wild?" Jenny didn't look behind, but only at the ground.

No one could answer her.


End file.
